nashyaminfandomcom-20200213-history
Caught On Fire (album)
Caught On Fire is the third studio album by Australian recording artist. It was released on June 9, 2032. For Christmas, the album was re-released in a special edition, featuring the single "The 90's" and three other brand new tracks. Background During the recording of the album, Yamin has been in the studio with Axident, who said "what and I are doing is so f—king different, awesome and next level and sounds like nothing else that's happened before". In another interview Axident claimed "Who knows if I'll do something that's more of a Axident thing with him, but we have a vision for his album, and I'm helping him produce it on some of the songs". Yamin has also played some of his new songs to Missy Elliott. Jamareo Artis of The Hooligans, disclosed that he has been working on the album for about a year, "trying different ideas and experimenting". He furthered, "It's going to have a new sound...the material is very groove-oriented", set to be released this year. Andrew Wyatt, who was involved in Yamin' previous studio album, has been in the studio. In an interview with Carson Daly, Yamin revealed that there were no features on the original album, including his work with Axident, as it was not completed in time for the album's release. The singer has also confirmed to be working with Babyface on a song and the recording being influenced by late 80's and early 90's. Critical reception Caught On Fire received mostly favorable critical reception upon release. Jim Carroll said, "Yamin shows he's a smart operator when it comes to the sort of pop which has all the accouterments needed to engineer earworms, yet is sussed enough to know a little dab of special sauce is often required." Andy Kellman rated the album 4 out of 5 stars. Jonathan Wroble of Slant Magazine gave the album three out of 5 stars. Entertainment Weekly's Nolan Feeney graded it a B+. Cleveland.com awarded it 4 out of 5 stars. USA Today gave it a mixed review, calling the record Yamin' "most polished album yet and a laudable step forward production-wise. But unlike the classic mainstream pop he strives to emulate, it's also oddly aloof. Yamin too often relies on clichéd lyrics and phoned-in vocals, and shies away from the vulnerability that endeared him to fans on ballads 'Your Eyes in My Eyes' and 'Falling in Circles'". Edward Bowser of Soul in Stereo gave it 4.5 out of 5 stars. Rolling Stone rated it 3 out of 5 stars. The Observer rated the album three out of five stars. Consequence of Sound awarded it a B- rating. Idolator gave the album a rave review, rating it 4.5 stars out of 5. Billboard made a track-by-track review comparing the songs to the ones made by other artists and see where the inspiration came from. The Guardian three out of five stars. Q'' magazine wrote "Ultimately Caught On Fire's luxe exterior writes cheques its soul can't cash." Cleveland.com awarded it 4 out of 5 stars. Digital Spy considered it the 18th best album of 2017, while Idolator named it the 7th best album of the year, ''Rap-Up the 17th best, and Rolling Stone the 12th best pop album of the year. Complex considered it the 28th among 50 best albums of the year. Singles *Caught On Fire was announced as the lead single from the album on April 28, 2017. It was released on May 23, 2017. *Speed Dialin' was announced as the second single from the album and was released on July 11, 2017. *The 90's was announced as the third and final single from the album and was released on December 8, 2017, as a promotion for the special edition re-issue. Caught On Fire.png|Caught On Fire|link=Caught On Fire (song) Speed Dialin'.png|Speed Dialin'|link=Speed Dialin' The 90's.png|The 90's|link=The 90's Tracklist Caught On Fire – Standard version Caught On Fire – Digital version bonus video Caught On Fire – Special edition bonus tracks Other recorded tracks * "All The Things I Can Be" Caught On Fire stnd.png|Standard tracklist Caught On Fire dlx.png|Special edition tracklist Category:Albums Category:2017 #